running from love?
by alicerox24
Summary: Bella was beat by Phil, but she had lied in the past,so she wasn't believed. After having a party and breaking a window, she is sent to Forks to Charlie,her dad. Through in the Cullens and Hales and see what you get. - M for cursing and dark themes- xxx
1. Family fights xx

CH.1-family fights x

Ahhhh, Renee. Sweet, loving, kind Renee. Good riddance!

Presence;

"Bella, you're gonna be late! It's your first day so get your ass down here this instant, young lady!" Charlie shouted at me from the bottom of the stairs. "Whatever Dad I don't give a f-" "Hey hey now, watch that mouth of yours, and get your ass down here RIGHT NOW! I'm serious!" he roared up to me. "Unnngh, why did I even bother coming here?" I asked myself as I climbed down the stairs, careful as to not trip, because knowing my luck and incredibly bad balance, I would. "Don't start this again, you knew Renee's rules and you broke them, so it's your very own fault Bells" he repeated for what seemed the thousandth time sense yesterday. "Seriously Dad, you're starting to sound like a broken record machine! No joke!" I told him, and with that made my way to the door, calling back a lame 'love you' as I went.

Okay, so, my name is Isabella(Bella) Marie Dwyer. Yup, the control freak, or Phil as Renee calls him, made me change me second name but I'm in the middle of changing it back and in the process suing him for the years of torture he put me through, the ignorant pig. Anyways, Bella Swan, 17, nearing 18, so I'll sue Phillip then, 5'4(roughly), brown hair down to my waist, dough-y brown eyes, average size body that I am able to rock!, full lips, pale complexion, and a natural blush but due to my confidence only comes when I want it to, OH, I've also got a major attitude. See I wouldn't call it a problem, Renee, however thinks I need to re-adjust it because of my social life back in Phoenix. I mean it isn't like I meant any harm and I only smashed one of the house windows accidentally-on purpose, and it was only weed(that I was using anyway), and I would have replaced it but 'NO' I had to go live with Charlie, 'cus he's the chief of police and PHIL has had enough of me. Its his fault I'm so messed up anyway! He BEAT ME FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS!

Gahhhhh, stupid rain, stupid Forks High and its lousy population of less then four-fucking-hundred, AND stupid fucking PHILLIP! "AGGGHHH" I screamed in frustration and annoyance. Less than three hundred and sixty five days left, its okay just breathe in an-WHAT! I sound like a fucking shrink! Okay, there the Forks High old fucking sign is….what a shit hole! I mean come on! Why are there seven different buildings and where the hell are the metal detectors; what if some suicidal creep brings a gun in, it happened more then once in my old school and this place already seems more depressing then Phoenix. "GGHHHHAAAHHH" I shouted exasperated, because everyone was staring at my beat up old chuvvy. Its old with peeling red paint, but its all that Charlie could afford so its gonna have to do.

I jumped out off my truck and ran as quickly as I could to the main office for my schedule, hoping that the receptionist would be quick and easy. HA! Its sounds like I'm fucking laying her… that's so wrong! anyway I got my schedule off a woman who looked like she could be druggie, and ran out into the rain again, not bothering to study it until I needed to not really caring.

I parked my car in a proper space, because I had -as some preppy kid who is on ForksHigh Welcoming Committee pointed out- parked it in the way of absolutly **everone!** and walked slowly to the school with my hood up, enjoying the quiet. All to soon was that broken by the sound of an engine, doing ay least seventy. I didn't turn to look but straight away I knew there was four, maybe five people arguing by the sounds of their raised voices. When I turned I saw five insanly gorgeous teenagers walking towards me. Any other girl would have taken one look at the girls and wanted to go hide under a rock but me, being as awsome as I am, just hummed aprehensivly. They had yet to notice me due to their fighting and I took this oppertunity to really take them in. There was a short pixie like girl who had a small,spiked bob on her head. Her hair was black, and she looked properly pissed off. Next, I saw the guy beside her, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. He had blonde hair that reached his chin. He wasn't huge but he had a certain aura to him,telling you to-back-the-fuck-off-or-he-will-hurt-you. Nearby was a girl that probably turned straight girls into bent one's,regularly. She really was that pretty, with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Beside her was a guy with brown curly hair,dimples and brown eyes. He was the size of a grizzly with impressive guns. Lastly was a dude with hair the colour of a copper coin,a penny. He had bright green eyes and stood at about six feet tall. He was beautiful.

"I told you we needed to leave earlier then that" growled grizzly to the peeved pixie.

"Well arn't you an angel. Beauty takes time,Emmet. Anyway I was ready before Rose,asshole, so give out to precious over there" ranted pix, waving her hands at pretty-girl.

"Aw, hell no you don't! _You_ made Jasper change four times before you let us leave,even if you were done before me, it's still your fault Alice"snapped Rose -pretty-girl- .

Alice -pix- turned to moody-man -Jasper?- slapped him upside the head and demanded to know why he hadn't worn the clothes she picked out for him the previous evening. He explained in a quick breath that Edward -penny- had dared him not to. Everyone stopped and turned to glare at Edward stimutaneously. Edward raised his hands in surrender. "It was a joke, my bad" he said, chuckling nervously. He started to back away as they all stepped closer to him with either a death glare on their faces or a fist raised, in Alice's case, both. It was then he noticed me, the new girl, leaning against the wall with a fag between my smirking lips, an eyebrow raised, and he froze.

Alice,Emmet and Rose jumped on him but Jasper noticing his sudden shock,spun round to face me.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low voice that said -you-shouldn't-of-eavese-dropped, the others didn't hear, too busy hitting Edward.

I stubbed my fag and pushed away from the wall. Holding out my hand whilst smirking I said,in a loud,clear voice "Isabella Swan but unless you have a death wish, it's just Bella"


	2. Chapter 2 the real bella

Everyone froze, except Jasper, and turned slowly, in an almost commercial way, to look at me. Rose gave me a death glare as if to say 'bring it' and I had to bite back a laugh at the preppy/bitch behavior because, quite frankly, I AM it so… yeah. Alice started bouncing and clapping like a maniac before she bounced over to me and through her arms around me. Now it was my turn to freeze and I did, shocked that she was hugging me. Normally I would have pushed her off but I just didn't have it in me to be as harsh with someone so small. I chuckled awkwardly "your lucky you're so small Alice, otherwise I would have had to really hurt you" I said. I notice Jasper froze and I started to remove Alice from me before something I would rather not happen on the morning of my first day happened. Alice frowned but didn't go to move away so I picked her up and handed her to Jasper before turning on my heel and walking into the school. I had science with Mr. Jones in room twelve. There is room 5…7…9, what the? What about 6 and 8?

"They are on the other side of the hallway" said a smooth voice that was followed by a low chuckle.

I spun around and glared at the person, who was Edward. "What are you on about?" I really don't have time for this.

"I was just answering your question" he defended and then i realized i must of been thinking out loud. I felt my face warming up and I was pissed because I don't blush. As in ever.

He chuckled and awwed before reaching down and pinching my cheek "You're blushing. How cute" I fixed my best glare and threw it at him and am pleased to say he actually looked scared."Fuck you,you thick"I said it sweetly before turning and walking gracefully into room twelve.

"Sorry I'm late sir" I smile and go sit in the back of the class. He, and everyone else, are staring at me, eyes bugging out of their heads. "Umm. Hello?" I say awkwardly. I hear a deep chuckle next to me and I realize there is someone sitting at my table. Or I guess I'm sitting at theres. I look up and see grizzly. What was his name again? I think it began with an E, or maybe I got it mixed up with Edward. I have just decided I am going to call Edward 'Penny' from now on, just to annoy him. I wonder what he wo - "Bella? That is your name right? Um, are you okay?" Grizzly asks from beside me "Huh? Oh, ya, I'm fine." I smile at him and he smiles almost nervously before looking around the room. " Umm, so. " "yeah, hi" I say with a killer smile. His eyes widen and he clears his throat, lookig around nervously. He is really nervous I think, just as he practically shouts out, "i have a girlfriend." I smile at him and say, "yeah,blondie, right" and I cock my head to the side and bite my lip, making him more nervous. I was aware of people listening to our conversation so I decided I might as well have some fun with it. I dragged my finger along the edge of the table closer to him and he watched me warily. " yeah my rose is great. I love her." I smirk and bite at my lip,"that's nice" (hahaha boys)i say condesendingly.I nearly laughed at his expression. " yep, I absolutly love her. Yep,yep,yep.", he was nodding frantically the entire time he was talking. I leaned in really close to his ear and whispered "are you sure?" and he nodded. I heard other people gasp, they hadn't heard me but they saw him nodding. Ha, evil me rejoiced, this is perfect. I smirked at the opertunity and mouthed 'later' to him. I saw the confusion on his face which then turned to understanding as more people gasped and started to whisper. Blondie is gonna be raging!, I thought exitedly. More fun for me. Grizzly shot up straight and started mumbling to himself, shaking his head. I just giggled and left class as the bell went. The school was small so rose should have heard by second class at latest. I can't wait until lunch. /zoom/ the bell rang for lunch. I was excited, to say the least. Maybe my year won't be so boring after all, I thought happily. I made my way through the hall getting looks from people I know wernt in my first class so it had spread, deffinately. I reached the caffeteria doors and I put my bitch face on. It consisted of a slightly raised on one side half smirk, a raised eyebrow and my head cocked fractionally to the side though still raised high. I was in her house, so to speak,so I wasn't sure how much of my 'bitch' I needed to pull out just yet. 'best not start too strong' I thought as I entered the room. Everything went silent as I walked through the path of tables towards the quickly clearing lunch line to get my lunch. That's when a chair shot back, scraping off the ground before four others followed in a domino effect. Blondie was livid, Grizzly was trying to hold her back, Pixie, it appeared, had a headach, Mood man jasper had a confused look on his face and Edward just smiled. Like REALLY smiled. That unnerved me a little. Blondie marched over to me and raised her hand. I stood taller and raised my eyebrow, pulling out all of my bitch. She lowered her hand and leaned towards me and said in a harsh whisper "how dare you hit on MY boyfriend?" her voice was getting louder now "how dare you come on in here like you all that and hit on my boyfriend. I will take you anyday of the week you tramp". She finished shouting. I smiled and said in a pleasent voice"you must be rose,one of the friends emmet was telling me about." I smirked. I knew calling her a 'friend' would sent her over the edge. I lowered my voice until it sounded deadly and said,"listen now because I don't like repeating myself. I AM 'it' so I'll act how I want to act, when I want to. Not you or anybody else is going to tell me how to. And if you think your all that then bring it" as I sad this my voice stayed strong and even and my eyes were deadly. I am proud to say her eyes watered and she stormed over to emmet and sat back down. Pixie wasn't having that though so she stormed over to me with a fierce expression. When she reached me she simple said "your a bitch" outloud before she lowered her voice and soar so low only I could hear her,"youhabe three bruises under your left elbow from where you were grabbed by someone who then proceeded to beat you. You have a bruise on your shin and on your foot from when you tried to kick said person off before as he tried to rape you. That was less then a week ago. You found or made some reason to get sent here with your father so my guess is that is was someone close to you, no wait, your mom who refused to believe you when you told her so was it her boyfriend, new husband maybe? You have a cold attitude and a dark fucking mind and i'm sorry you've been through shit, but so has every single person at that table",she jestured towards her table,"so you DONT come in here acting like a bitch and looking for attention and you DONT mess with my family",her voice weavered and her eyes watered as she turned to look at them," it's already fragile enough." And I was floored and outraged,furious even. "listen here pix, I don't know who told you all that shit but I swear to GOD if anyone else in this room knows or finds out because of you or anyone who isn't ME, I will take your' 'fragile' little family and I will crush ye" I was so angry and scared other people knew thati was taking itout on her but she brought that shit up. " nobody else knows, I didn't really either until you just confirmed it there. And you will NEVER threaten me family again understood?" She said the last sentance out loud so people would here but I know she was asking for a silent agreement or a truce. I nodded fractionally and there was a fence blanket of silenc over the entire room. At the exact same time, me and Pixie smiled at each other."We are going to get along just fine, MissPix" I said with a fake southern drawl ."I would be inclined to 'gree with you MissBells" she drawled right back and we both laughted. Everyone was shocked but slowly the whispers grew until everyone was chatting away again. Pixie and I just stood in the middle and smiled, looking at each other until I realised how shitty Blondie would be feeling, seeing Alice friendly with me so soon after I made her cry. "Roselie, I need to appologize for being a bitch to you and for messing with your head. I'm not used to this whole 'beingnice' thing and I think it's overrated but I went out of my way to be bitchy to you because I know exactly how to get into your head so I did and I'm sorry, and I didn't even hit on grizzly guy, I just made it seem like I did because it was too easy to make him uncomfortable so I decided to have fun with it and I guess I went overboard so sorry. Oh and sorry I made you cry" I said quickly. I never appologize so it makes me uncomfortable and nervous when I have to. She looked at me timidly and I realized she didn't cry because of what I said but because she actually felt threatened by me. It's so obvious,I knew exactly how to get into her head because we are so alike and she felt threatened because she could see her in me so it's totally plaisable that emmet would go for me and when I made it sound like grizzly downplayed their relastionship, she needed him to hold HER, so she knew it wasn't true that he liked me or was going to leave her. God, That was even more evil then I realized. I'm such a bitch. She looked fragile curled up in Emmets arms but she still glared for a minute before nodding. "it's not your fault Emmet is so emotionally weak and vulnerable." she said with a teasing sigh. Grizzly laughed and cuddled her into him and I smiled at their embrace. That was love. Alice sat and Penny offered me a seat but I shook my head and looked at Rose who nodded for me to sit. I shook my head and excused myself, and I smiled weakly at Alice as a turned to leave. "That was wierd" I heard Rose say as I walked away,"I wonder. Why she wouldn't sit." and I left, blocking out the rest of the sclooh as I walked away from the caffeteria, not wanting anyone to see how hard what alice had said had hit me. I reached the grass at the edge of the school and I leaned against a tree, pulling out my phone. I checked and saw I had four messages, two from Cole, one from Sasha and one from Jane. I smiled and read Coles first. Cole was my boyfriend for three years and he still had feelings but I didn't want to try the long distance thing so a long talk and a couple of cries and we came to the mutual agreement to split up. The messages said; \I love you.I miss you. Cole.<3/ and then \your mom got stuff out of yourlocker at lunch. When I said hello she said to fuck off. I don't no why I even bothered :{/ I text back \i love and miss you too baby x and ignore my mom, I do :) she's a bitch and doesn't deserve any of the timeyou used thinking about her/ I pressed send and felt sad suddenly as I thought about what Alice said. It wasall true but I didn't like hearing it still. Renee had severed any ties she had with me theday I tried to press charges for the yearsof beating I recieved from phil. I was so tired and wanted the day to be over already. I heard the bell go and I went back into the school. I was in a daze as I thought about how much shit I'd been through and what Alice said about me and about her family. It wasn't till the end of biology did I realize I was Penny's newlab partner and when I felt my phone vibrate from a text as the bell rang I realized that my day was over. I took my phone out of my pocket and read the new text from Cole and the texts from Sash and Jane nd I replied to them when I became aware of Alice standing beside my truck."Hey Pix" I said in a casual voice when really I wanted to askif I wasreally transparent and if she thought other people knew about me issues. "Bella, I was pondering as to why you didn't sit with us" she said her statement as though it were a question so I just looked at her, playing dumb. "I don't no what you mean, I just went outside I said smiling at her. I got I'm my truck then and drove home and I managed to avoid Charlie just as I'd managed to avoid Alice. I went to bed early and I woke the next morning extra early at the sound of my phone beeping with a messagefrom an unknown number. It only said one thing though. 'SURPRISE ISABELLA' and Then a smiling clown face. I dialed the number confused and then scared when I heard a ringing from inside my walk in wardrobe. The doors were slatted so I knew if there was someone in their, they could see me. I opened the door quickly and opened my mouth to scream as a firm hand clamped down on my face and a voice whispered '"I missed you" in my ear. The person was wearing a smiling clown mask and I was terrified. Was it Phil? I couldn't tell before I fainted and everything turned black. - 


End file.
